


Tied

by heartisafist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartisafist/pseuds/heartisafist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never did learn to tie his tie properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Based on artwork by garama. It's short & the only Destiel thing I've written up to this point.

“It isn’t that hard,” Dean muttered as he made swift work of fixing Castiel’s tie. “I’ve explained it to you like five times, man.”

Castiel knew. Three of those times, he watched Dean’s fingers, admired the slip of blue against rough, calloused pads. Three times taught him how to tie Jimmy’s tie himself. The next two times – and this one, which makes it six total, Dean, aren’t you paying attention? – were purely indulgence.

This time, he wasn’t watching Dean’s fingers but his face instead, the lashes that looked impossibly long when lowered, the crease between his brows when he frowned. Cas wanted to reach out and touch that indentation, smooth it out with the pad of his thumb, and then touch the dark, half-moon smudges beneath Dean’s eyes. If Dean let him, Cas would trace every inch he could, from the tiny wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled to the light freckles across his cheeks, even swipe his thumb across the plush of his lower lip.

But he didn’t. When Dean looked up, Cas looked down and nodded, silently taking the admonishment. Dean stared at him, and Cas stared at his throat, watching the muscles work when he swallowed, and wanted to touch there too.

But he didn’t, and Dean pulled away after patting his upper arm roughly. “You’ll get the hang of it. C’mon, Sam’s waitin’.”

Cas smiled stiffly, muttered a gruff, “Thank you, Dean,” and followed him out to where Sam was leaned up against the Impala already. His tie would remain turned the appropriate direction, but tomorrow, it would inexplicably be crooked again, requiring assistance. And for every time Dean reached to fix it, Cas would watch him and want to touch, but be unable to, just as he was unable to admit that if he learned to tie his tie himself, Dean would stop doing it for him.


End file.
